Minisodes: Lisbon Edition
by NellietheMarvelous
Summary: 10 prompts each containing a first kiss instigated by Lisbon in various situations and various moods. First chapter was also written for September challenge on jello-forever.
1. Candy

**Disclaimer: If I owned it then I would have been able to pay college tuition. That's a no people.**

**A/N: I've been kind of 'missing' for the last week. Sorry about that, but I was really busy with moving into my dorm and then moving back out. Plus I've been way occupied with helping Rina on 'To Begin Again'. Just finished writing my part of the next chapter so hopefully she'll get that posted soon. I was listening to 'See You In the Dark' by Honor Society while I was writing this one. Such a great song. After this edition of Minisodes is complete I might do a collection of song fics. Maybe. Depends. ****:)**

**I'm also using this as my first entry to the September Challenge over on JelloForever. SMILE is the theme for this month and I came up with this...don't ask how. Minds work in mysterious ways my friends. Beware of extreme cuteness.**

**Candy**

Teresa Lisbon was not the type of woman who was easily swayed, except when it came to a certain man who had wormed his way into her heart. Somehow Patrick Jane had broke through her defenses and the scary part was that she didn't care anymore. It was almost refreshing for her whenever he acted up or done something extremely stupid. Honestly it wasn't that his plans weren't well thought through, he just didn't do a very good job of thinking about the consequences. That's where she came in, and he knew it. The cocky grin he flashed her when he was right about something made her stomach twist into knots and she hated the feeling. It was something she hadn't felt in a while and it actually made her a little angry that he was the one to cause it. Yet, for some odd reason it was also a relief.

He was invading her thoughts more and more these days but that didn't really bother her as much as it probably should have. Just thinking about him always seemed to make him appear out of nowhere and this time was no different. Lisbon was brought back to reality by Jane sticking his smiling face into her office.

"Quick, name a candy." She had learned early on that it was usually best just to go along with whatever the hell he wanted.

"Uh, Gummy Bears?" It was the first thing that came to mind and it reminded her of Friday afternoons with her brothers as well as long car rides with her mother.

"Great answer." Just like that he was gone. Shaking her head in disbelief, Lisbon went back to work and managed to forget the memories of her past. More recent memories replaced them and almost every single one included Patrick Jane. He was such a strange man, sweet but strange. He was attractive enough without all the childish teasing charming ways but those actually made it ten times worse. She never could decide between kissing or strangling the man but honestly he wasn't always goofing around or disobeying orders. There were several times in the past month she found herself sitting out in the bullpen with him on the couch after the team had went home. They'd talk for hours, occasionally bantering with each other about something but it was nice. Neither of them ever brought up their pasts and they were thankful for that. The conversations usually leaned towards mindless dribble and what was going on around them in their day to day lives.

The quiet of her office was interrupted once again about thirty minutes later by the same man. This time he was wearing that charming smile of his and holding his hands behind his back. Lisbon knew immediately what he had done. Her suspicions were confirmed when he placed the bag of gummy bears on her desk. She knew she couldn't bite back the grin that was threatening to take over so she didn't even try.

"What's this for?" Jane knew she'd ask but he also knew she planned to keep them. Her hands found the plastic and gently tugged the seal apart just to prove him right.

"I can't buy my favorite agent candy for no reason?" He watched in delight as she grabbed a fist full of the bear shaped gummies and offered them to him. Who was he to refuse when she was smiling so beautifully?

"You can I suppose, but only if you help me eat it." That smile had been his goal, it was his personal miniature mission for each day; make Teresa Lisbon flash him that unguarded brilliant smile that left him slightly weak in the knees.

"Deal." Reaching over the desk, he placed his palm out face up and hoped she didn't notice the way his breath hitched in his throat when her soft warm fingers brushed against his hand. The candy fell from one palm to the other but she kept her fingers against his skin for a few seconds longer than was absolutely necessary.

"You know it's kind of rude of us to eat these and not offer any to the rest of the team."

"No it's not, they don't have to know. I didn't buy them for everybody, just for you." He wasn't rewarded by a witty comeback or any type of verbal reply; instead she just shoved a couple tiny green bears into her mouth. "Which color of these little gummies is your favorite?"

"The white ones or clear; whatever you want to call it." Lisbon had been thinking of one thing throughout the day and it involved the man who was now sitting in front of her. She would do it before he left but right now it was too much fun just sitting and eating gummy bears with him, no matter how childish it seemed. "I just like them."

"I like the orange. Most people take them for granted you know?"

"Yeah, here you can have all my orange ones." There were only three but she'd never been a big fan of the orange and he looked so damn handsome that she just had to hand them over. It was another excuse to touch him, same as the first time, she let her fingertips linger just a tad too long to be brushed off as an accident. "So, why did you really buy me these Jane?"

"To see you smile."

"You say that like it's a rare occurrence."

"Not rare no, but there's a certain smile I like to see." She tried to keep a straight face but her mouth just wouldn't cooperate. It obviously didn't mind inflating his ego one bit. "That one, right there. Positively stunning."

"There's an easier method than buying me stuff you know? Want to know what it is?" Lisbon watched as his eyes brightened while he popped the last two bears into his mouth and chewed.

"By all means." This was it, she forced herself into a standing position and silently begged herself not to chicken out. Taking three steps to round the desk between them, she sucked in a deep calming breath and let it out slowly. Jane didn't move from the chair until she came to stand directly in front of him. That's when he moved to mirror her standing position. He seemed to be thoroughly interested in whatever it was she had planned. She closed the gap between their bodies first by inching her way closer; it was then that he caught on to the idea. As she stared into his questioning gaze she wrapped one arm around his neck. This was making her heart beat wildly in her chest. She swore it was going to beat its way right through. One last surge of courage was all she needed to close her eyes and press her lips to his. The touch was sweet and cautious. She didn't know how he would react so she kept it light and let him take the lead, which is precisely what he did. Lisbon had half expected him to push her away but he tugged her closer instead, moving his mouth against hers in a slow tender rhythm. They were both content to lose themselves in the moment, in each other but Jane remembered that the door was unlocked and reluctantly pulled back.

Lisbon's brain felt foggy when she finally opened her eyes. She wasn't exactly sure that was the way she had planned to kiss him but it was better than anything she could have come up with. There were so many different emotions coursing through her veins but the one that stuck out the most happened to be the same one that made her smile like she'd won the lottery. The smile Jane loved to see on her pretty face.

"That's the way to make you smile huh? I'll have to try it more often."

**a/n: Any and all mistakes are my own. I shall fix them if you point them out nicely. Who else is excited for the start of Lisbon Edition??? This one was a little short. Next one up soon, since I have nothing better to do. So yeah, next minisode should be up tomorrow or Monday. Probably leaning more towards Monday since tomorrow is my sister's birthday. :). **


	2. Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist. **

**A/N: Okay the last chapter was so cute and happy and now you get this one. I hope you like it anyway because it's my favorite so far. Last prompt contained my favorite candy and this one contains my favorite kind of story. Plus I made the ending cute.**

**Hero **

**(In this case it really should be Heroine but I hate that word.)**

The agents had been led into a trap, a very well thought out one that led to a shootout. Three were dead on the enemies side, one still shooting. Thankfully Cho and Lisbon were still alive and well. Another gunshot rang out from behind the statue the last standing man was using for cover. Lisbon was crouched down next to a few crates that held up what she figured were stolen televisions and Cho had found refuge from the bullets a few feet away from her behind a rather old looking refrigerator. No matter the situation Lisbon found herself thinking of all the weird crazy things people stuck in storage units. Her heart was racing, adrenaline rushing through her body and she was thinking of old couches which had her thinking of Patrick Jane. She really prayed he had listened when they told him to go back to the car at the sound of the first bullet tearing through the silence.

She didn't need him to get hurt or worse but he could be so stubborn at times. Deep down she knew he was somewhere close by, he hadn't gone back to the safety of the car. She just knew it and as Cho gave her a look that signaled to start shooting, she saw the movement by the entrance. Her heart dropped, she knew it was Jane; some of his mentalist abilities must have rubbed off because she absolutely knew it was him. She wanted to shout at him, tell him to get back but that would only alert their perp to his presence which wouldn't end well. Sure enough Jane strolled in wearing his three piece suit and a smile.

"Good Afternoon everyone." Lisbon groaned and pushed herself up off the floor. When would he learn to obey orders?

"Get out, get out! I'll shoot!" The tall dark haired man behind the statue shouted out, to be honest he sounded more than a little psychotic. Always the crazy ones, Jane always picked the crazy ones to converse with.

"Oh, I've no doubt that you will. Before you do I'd like to ask you something; have you ever noticed the way..."

"Jane! What the hell are you doing?" A shot rang out, the bullet hitting the wall behind her. It was a little too close for comfort but everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion but fast forward at the same time. She didn't know how to explain it. The psycho turned the gun back on Jane; she could see his trigger finger twitch and without giving it much thought her feet were moving towards the man she had fallen for. She couldn't get a clear enough shot from where she had been standing to take him out and Cho couldn't either. She was hoping to push Jane out of the way before the gun went off. Her feet pounding against the concrete floor had her within reaching distance in a matter of seconds. Two shots were fired back to back. Only seconds apart as she tackled Jane to the floor.

A distant thought entered her brain as she landed on top of him, a sharp blinding pain tearing through her side causing her to cry out; they'd never been this close before. Lisbon knew she'd been hit, she could feel the blood flowing from her body and collapsed against Jane's chest.

"Lisbon? Oh no, no, no no." Jane had seen the shooter go down and silently thanked Cho. He hadn't expected Lisbon to try and save him, he figured she'd let him talk the man down which is what he had been trying to do. It would have worked, maybe. Instead she'd risked her life and now she was lying against his chest bleeding profusely from a hole right below her rib cage. Forcing himself into a sitting position and cradling her to his chest, he vaguely heard the asian man calling nine-one-one. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be.

Jane pressed his hand to the wound hoping to slow some of the bleeding. He knew it'd hurt but her groan of pain and gripping hands made it all the more real. He situated her in his lap so he could keep his hand to her side and still be able to look her in the eye. The wide terrified eyes that stared up at him had tears welling up in them.

"Why the hell did you do that?" His voice was barely above a whisper as Cho knelt down next to them.

"You can't...ah..die." Lisbon gritted her teeth, forcing the sentence out of her mouth and into the air. Her hand came up to rest against his cheek to emphasize her statement. He kept pressing harder against her flesh, but he could feel the blood flowing between his fingers. It was warm, her life source and it belonged inside of her body.

"Neither can you Teresa." Jane didn't mention the 'not because of me' part but he knew she could see it in his eyes. He'd be lying if he said this didn't feel like his fault, he'd be lying if he said it wasn't. He knew it was but honestly she'd surprised him. He was so immersed in keeping her alive that he'd completely forgotten about Cho despite the fact that he was right next to him.

"Ambulance is on it's way."

"Jane..." Her voice was getting weaker, she was losing too much blood and he couldn't get it to stop. He ignored the tears trailing down his cheeks and tried to comfort her any way he could.

"Shhh, shhh just stay quiet. I've got you. I won't let you go I promise." He knew if she opened her mouth she'd talk about the fact that she was dying and without help there would be no way to save her. "You have to stay with me, you have to live."

"I'm trying...but..."

"I know, fight it." She was still coherent enough to understand what he was implying but her eyes were starting to slip shut. That was never a good sign. Stealing a glance at Cho they shared the same unspoken question; where the hell was the ambulance? It was deafeningly silent in the storage unit, the only sound was Lisbon's ragged breathing and Jane watched her for any sign that might indicate she was going to be okay. "Open your eyes, keep those pretty eyes open for me."

Lisbon could feel the life draining from her body, she could feel her eyes sliding shut and she knew she needed to fight. She had to push through and be brave. There were so many things she still wanted and needed to achieve. Jane's voice was soothing and she forced her eyes back open to meet his tearful ones. They'd been dancing around each other for a long time and there was something she had to do, just in case she didn't make it out of this mess. Summoning all the strength she had, she tried to move and yelped when the sudden movement sent pain shooting through her entire body. She took it as a good sign that it still hurt, she could still feel it and that had to count for something right? Jane shifted her around gently as she pushed herself forward. Something flashed in his eyes and she could have sworn there were sirens in the background but she didn't care. The hand that had fallen to his shoulder pulled him forward as hard as she could manage.

"Patrick...just in, in case." He opened his mouth to protest her words but her cool lips against his stopped him from talking. Jane had been waiting for the day he was able to put the past behind him and move forward with Lisbon but she was doing it for him. He hated to think that this might be their first and last kiss ever so he didn't. Her energy was gone, she was slipping and as he kissed her sweetly he whispered a confession against her lips in hopes to keep her fighting.

"I'll lose it again without you." The medics tore her out of his grasp and pushed him aside to start working. Jane didn't mind, they were there to help but he needed to be touching her just to ease his fears. It didn't take them long at all to assess the situation and load her up, he'd lied and said she was his wife. Cho had backed him up on it so they'd let him ride with her. Jane would thank him later, after the man was done with the scene and could meet him at the hospital.

Cho had felt so emotionally twisted in different directions. His boss and friend had been shot, he wanted to be there for her but Jane had done the job quite well. He was lying if he said that he wasn't happy that they cared so much about each other, but if she didn't make it...he didn't want to think about it. His ride to the hospital was a long and lonely journey. He'd called the other team members and they were on their way as well but he was still alone. He felt so bad for Jane, for Lisbon. She had to be alright, for all their sakes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxTwoDaysxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The soft steady beat of the heart monitor kept Jane's mind at ease. It proved that she was still alive, and after hours of surgery she'd been under constant survelliance. It had only been for the first twenty four hours and then she had been moved into a private room. A million different thoughts had run through Jane's mind when he held tightly to the hand of the only woman he could ever see himself being happy with. She was the only person who could make him feel, she was fiesty and he loved her firecracker attitude.

"When do I get out of here? I just want to go home." That had been the first question she'd ask when waking and Jane had heard it every four hours since then. He hadn't moved from her side and his hand had become attached to hers.

"Lisbon you were shot, you almost....it's gonna be a few days." There was no sugar coating the raw emotions that had been pooling between them since that first flutter of her eyelids and groan of pain so many hours ago. Both of them had been content to sit in silence staring at one another and gripping fiercly at hands.

"Then at least sit up here with me. I know those chairs aren't so great after so long." Biting back the moan, she shifted over on the bed and patted the free space next to her.

"I'll hurt you."

"Bullshit, just get up here." Lisbon shot him a disbelieving look. The bullet had pierced the other side but he was afraid to touch anywhere but her hand. They hadn't kissed again, he wasn't sure it was okay and to be honest he was happy enough to just watch her. A little awkwardly he crawled in the bed next to her and rested his back against the pillow. He'd always liked the fact that hospital beds could be raised and lowered. Personally he liked them at a nice forty-five degree angle. This one was perfect, it even had Lisbon in it which made it so much better. She smiled at him and tried to cuddle into his side but winced instead at the sudden movement.

"I'm hurting you, I'll just..."

"Just stop Jane." She caught his eye and leaned in towards him. The inches closed slowly and this time her lips were warm and pliant against his own. She felt more alive than the first time they'd shared a kiss and even thought they still had so much to discuss, he let himself get wrapped up in everything Teresa Lisbon. She was so soft and he could feel her heart beating as well as hear it, letting him know she was really okay.

**a/n: I cut out most of the hospital stuff just because this chapter would have been so long and really boring otherwise. At least it ends well. :)**


	3. Music

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will...blah blah.**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait for this one guys. I have no excuses to feed you so I'll just apologize. :) Had so much fun with this one, Kind of ironic that this was the next prompt considering I'm listening to some awesome tunes right now****. I incorporated my favorite song in this. Enjoy. (Notice how I never say 'please' nope I'm just demanding you to enjoy it! Kidding) **

**Music**

Jane woke from his latest doze to the sound of soft music playing. Very light, almost unnoticeable but he noticed. It was hard for him not too, this was the CBI building; it was just odd to hear music. He sat up and listened trying to make out what song it was but it was too far away. The walls muffled the sound but he was determined to figure it out. It was coming from the direction of Lisbon's office and either the rest of the team either didn't hear it or they just weren't brave enough to bring it up. He was guessing the latter, unlike them he wasn't shy. Before he could even think about it his feet carried him towards the closed door of the office. He probably should have knocked but it was just so much easier to twist the knob and walk in.

The sight that greeted him had him momentarily forgetting why he had left the comfort of his couch in the first place; Lisbon was sitting at her desk, eyes closed with a small smile gracing her lips. She was obviously enjoying the sound of the music flowing through the air; Keep On Trying by Poco if he wasn't mistaken.

"What's the occasion?" His voice startled her causing her eyes to fly open and her to jolt forward in her chair.

"What the hell Jane?" Lisbon tried to calm her pounding heart as he closed the door.

"Sorry. I've never known you to listen to music at work."

"I don't. It isn't very professional but today is just one of those days." She had no idea why she was even telling him this, but it was true. It was one of those why-did-I-even-get-out-of-bed days and she loved using music as a way to escape it all. She thought she had kept the volume low enough that nobody would hear but obviously that wasn't the case. "I should've just taken a personal day."

"You wouldn't do that, so you want to tell me what's got you so down?"

"Nope, I want to listen to this song."

"Fair enough." Lisbon was expecting him to leave, so she leaned back in her chair and let her eyes slip shut. After a few seconds she sighed and cracked one back open.

"You're not leaving." She tried to sound irritated but inside she was doing a little happy dance; she liked his company.

"I want to listen to this song." He beamed at her proudly and perched himself on the edge of her desk, letting his leg 'accidentally' brush against her arm. "So, what kind of music is your favorite?"

"I don't have one, I listen to anything. I like most of it and what I don't like I can at least appreciate. Music shouldn't be about what artist you think is good looking or what's new. It's about the lyrics, the melodies, just being able to tune everything out and enjoy the beat. Music is supposed to be about completely letting yourself go, letting it take you to another place." The song in the background was the only sound occupying the space as he stared at her. Lisbon was suddenly feeling very self conscious of the little rant she'd just let fly out of her mouth without a second thought. On the inside she was cursing her passionate demeanor but on the out she was staring right back at him.

"I agree. You want to know what really irks me? When someone likes a song one day and completely hates it the next. Obviously something about it drew you in to begin with and honestly I think people just don't know how to enjoy music anymore. I understand that peoples' tastes change but you don't have to limit yourself to one genre or stop listening to something because it's no longer popular." Lisbon had no idea that Jane would feel the same way about something so simple - like musical taste - as she did. It didn't help the yearning in her heart or the way her body was reacting to the thigh that kept casually brushing against her arm. Why did he have to sit so close?

"When I was younger, other kids would tease me about the stuff I listened to. I don't get that. Who cares if you like something that others don't? I find it so stupid when somebody makes fun of someone else for what they listen to or what shows they watch on television."

"Or what books they like to read."

"That too." She wasn't sure why they were having this conversation but it was nice to just talk, to share things and be open with someone.

"So you like music because it sets you free, what exactly does it set you free from?"

"Everything."

"Interesting." Lisbon knew by the look in his eye that he was analyzing everything she had just said.

"Don't do that. Don't take what I tell you and twist it around in your mind until you come to a conclusion about my personal life."

"I'm not."

"Whatever, I know you." There was no way Jane could deny her statement but he had tried and failed. She did know him, probably better than anyone else and he was actually grateful for that. The random conversation they'd just engaged in made him realize for the third time in a week how nice it was to just sit and talk to her; how beautiful she looked when she was so passionate about something. He really needed to get out of her office before he did something he shouldn't but he couldn't make himself leave.

"I like our insightful little talks Lisbon. We should do this more often." Lisbon had noticed the way he was leaning down closer to her with each minute that had passed since he first took residence on her desk. She knew it was an involuntary thing but that didn't stop her from wanting to reach out and touch him. She needed him to leave before things got out of hand but instead of telling him to go, she found herself being drawn towards him. The sparkle in his eyes and playful grin plastered on his face were the deciding factors in what she was about to do. Later she'd blame him for being in her space, but as she silently stood and pulled him closer by the lapels of his jacket, she didn't care who was to blame. Her lips met softly with his before he could protest or push her away. She didn't know what she was thinking kissing Patrick Jane but as soon as he returned her caress, she found it didn't matter. It wasn't something that had been planned or carefully thought out, it was spur of the moment which seemed to just fit with them. His hands wound around her waist to pull her against his body as he stood, spun them around and backed her into the same spot he had just vacated. Their lips never separated but the kiss went from soft to passion filled as Jane took control. Hands became a little braver and they both came to the conclusion that this was the best conversation they'd had in a long time.

"Boss, there's....never mind." To say Cho was shocked by the sight that greeted him when he pushed the door open would be the understatement of the century and the worst part was they didn't even seem to notice him. Their bodies never lost contact, lips never stopped moving against the others and neither of them even turned towards the door. He backed out quietly, deciding it was best to just leave them be and shut the door behind him.

Rigsby was walking towards him with papers in hand but the only thing Cho could see was the image of his boss sitting on her desk with Jane kissing her hungrily. That was an image he didn't need or want in his head. The man in front of him reached for the doorknob and Cho's arm shot out to stop him.

"You don't want to go in there."

"Why?"

"Jane and Lisbon are making out like a couple of horny teenagers."

"Yeah right." Rigsby shook his head in disbelief and opened the door anyway, Cho had warned him but he didn't believe him. He should have listened, once the door was open he wished he would have. His reaction pretty much resembled Cho's except he had accidentally slammed the door alerting them to his presence.

"I warned you."

Lisbon tore her mouth away from Jane's when she heard the slamming. Wide eyed and breathless she stared at him in shock. They both knew what that noise had meant and yet as soon as her gaze dropped back to his lips it didn't seem so important. Both of them had been wanting to take that next step in their relationship but they'd been afraid of the outcome. It was amazing what one little conversation about music had led to.

**a/n: We're just going to pretend that they like music, since we actually don't know for sure but yeah for the sake of this we're pretending. For some 'odd' reason this one was a lot of fun for me. It had nothing to do with the fact that I'm completely obsessed with music or anything and that everything I made Lisbon say is how I feel on the topic....nothing to do with that. :)**


	4. Loss

**Disclaimer: Not owning The Mentalist is my main hobby :)**

**A/N: I have to apologize in advance for the mood in this chapter, but I'm upset right now. I watched a poor defenseless kitten fight to live and fail so I'm not in a very happy state of mind. Don't worry though, the story isn't near as terrible as I feel. **

**Loss **

The vet had told her there was no other way. It was too late, the dog would die in a matter of hours or minutes if she chose to euthanize her. Lisbon was shaking as she held her companion of ten years in her arms. She couldn't do it; she couldn't put her baby to sleep, so she held her tightly to her chest for an hour. It probably would have been the humane thing to do and she found herself whispering apologies into Maggie's fur for the decision she had made. Finally the dog took her last few gasping breaths. It broke Lisbon's heart to watch the one she trusted to always be there give into the dark pull of death. This was just not her week but the world wasn't going to stop just so she could mourn the loss of her four-legged friend. She could put off grocery shopping and order some take-out if she got hungry but work would be there in the morning. Truthfully she wished something would come up so they'd have to work through the evening and night to keep her mind off of her now lonely home. Was it horrible of her to wish something like that?

She had driven around for hours after leaving the vet's office. There was something about the gentle hum of the engine and being alone in an enclosed space that brought her a shred of peace. She didn't bother to turn on the radio or even pay attention to where she was going. The time seemed to soar by and for a while she didn't mind driving but then the numb ache in her heart became a full on clench of emotional pain. That meant it was time to go home; time to face the ugly truth and realize that Maggie was gone. Tomorrow she'd get up and push it to the back of her mind but tonight promised tears. A few traveled down her cheek to splatter against the leg of her jeans before she even noticed it. Thankfully she wasn't too far from her place, only a couple blocks at most which was probably a good thing due to her vision getting cloudier by the second.

Later she wouldn't remember putting the car in park and running to her door; she wouldn't remember the way she slumped into the couch cushions and held Maggie's favorite toy in her hands. Losing any animal was difficult after you formed an attachment but she didn't think of her dog as an animal. She'd been family. There was one thing she would remember clearly; the knock at the door. When she had stumbled from the couch towards the noise it never crossed her mind that the person waiting on the other side was Patrick Jane.

"Jane, what are you..."

"What's wrong?" Lisbon didn't invite him in, he just stepped politely through the door before she had the chance to. Concern filled his eyes as he looked around for the dog he knew had been sick lately. It didn't take him no time to put two and two together. Her watery eyes and tear stained cheeks made him aware that something wasn't right and when he couldn't see Maggie anywhere, he knew what had happened.

"What are you doing here?" Jane kicked the door shut and lifted the bag of Chinese take-out into view.

"I was bringing you some food."

"Thanks but I'm not hungry right now."

"That's okay." Lisbon had come to really appreciate Jane over the last few months. He had randomly started showing up at her door with food or a movie and somehow he always made sure he got through the door before she could say she wasn't in the mood. "I'm sorry Lisbon."

"Jane please..."

"I'm not leaving. Come on." The warmth of his hand presented itself on her elbow as he led her over to sit down. It was pointless to fight him so this time she didn't. "I'm sorry about Mags." Her lip trembled at the nickname he'd given Maggie after his second visit. The dog loved Jane and he returned the feelings. Lisbon remembered one time she walked into her living room late at night to see Jane sleeping on her couch and Maggie's long body right next to him. He'd been having a rough time that day and she had offered him a place to stay if he didn't want to be alone. Ever since that night, he stopped by randomly with food or a lame excuse of wanting to see Mags. Lisbon didn't want him to see her upset. She didn't want him to see her red puffy eyes or the way she was trying to fight the lump building in her throat but as soon as he opened his arms she felt herself being pulled into him. Her head rested against his shoulder, her face pressed into his neck and warm strong arms secured her in a comforting embrace. A few shaky breaths escaped her lungs but the tears never fell. The touch of his fingers were bringing out conflicting emotions that begged to be sorted out. As Jane rubbed one hand up and down her back whilst the other found a home in the strands of her hair, she wondered if he thought she was being weak.

The bag of food he'd been carrying had ended up on the floor next to the couch but neither of them really noticed. Jane didn't know how long he'd been holding her when he felt her hands start to move from their folded position at her chest. He could feel her muscles relaxing as one hand traveled up between them and clenched at his jacket. They had never been quite this close before and he couldn't help but wish it was under better circumstances. He knew how much Maggie had meant to Lisbon; his heart ached for her.

"Do you want anything? A drink maybe?" A small amount of relief washed over him when he heard her stifle a sad laugh.

"You're in my home and you're offering to get me something to drink?" The breath that washed over the skin of his neck had shivers running down his spine.

"Sure, why not?"

"Thank you but I'm okay." Lisbon instantly missed the warmth he radiated when she pulled out of his arms. Meeting his eyes, she saw the raw emotion there; his reaction to her being upset and it had her heart trying to flutter. "I'll pay you back for the food."

"Don't worry about it. I have an idea to help you feel better."

"Jane you don't have to..."

"I want to, don't argue." Letting him do whatever it was that he had planned, she sat back on the couch and waited to see what it was. He moved away from her, away from the couch and headed to her DVD player. Before she knew it, a movie was starting up and Jane turned back towards her with a small smile on his face. Neither of them said a word as the opening credits began or when he found a seat extra close to her just in case she wanted to lean on him. It wasn't until about mid movie that Lisbon realized what the clever man had done. He picked a comedy that he knew always made her laugh even when she was upset about something. It worked this time too, a little slowly at first but eventually there was a heartfelt laugh that spilled from her lips. She scooted closer to him and relaxed against his side, letting her head lean back against his shoulder. It was then that she looked up to see him staring intensely at her. The look in his eyes warmed her heart and soul, it proved that he cared. Before she could process her movements or even think about what she was doing, Lisbon stretched up to thank him with a gentle kiss.

It was quick, just a brushing of her lips against his but the soft heat had both of their mouths tingling for more. She opened her eyes, their gazes locked and Jane's arms wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. There was something about him that was undeniably sweet and she couldn't help but want another taste. Just a small one, that's what she told herself. It was just a way to thank him but she had a feeling they both knew better. When she kissed him again, just as softly as before she whispered a heartfelt 'thank you' against his lips. He didn't push her away or tell her to stop, in fact he seemed to be enjoying the intimate gesture. Once again she kept it short and sweet, now wasn't the time to let emotions overrule her actions so she offered him a quick sad smile and turned back towards the movie. They watched in silence, cuddled together on the corner of her couch. In that silence they both came to the conclusion that if they never shared another kiss then they would be fine but both of them had a feeling that wouldn't be the case. Lisbon had released whatever it was that flowed between them and Jane planned to keep it going in the right direction. A few chuckles and laughs were the only sounds that came from them as the movie played on and they were comfortable with it that way.

Lisbon's eyes were starting to drift shut by the time the credits started to roll. She was almost asleep when Jane pressed a kiss to her head and whispered one sentence that had her trying to force herself to keep her eyes open and talk to him.

"I'll always be here for you Teresa." The way he spoke made it sound more like a confession than reassurance and it made her question whether it was true or not.

"Stay." The one word sentence was mumbled against his chest as she turned into him and gave up the battle of keeping her eyes open. Her home felt a little less lonely with him around and she wanted it to stay that way. She didn't hear a reply but she felt him shift and slowly lean back until they were both lying down. Bunching his shirt in her hands as proof that he was still there, she gave in to the exhaustion. The only thing that was missing was the dog that used to lay by her side.

**a/n: I lost one of my baby kittens :( I'm really upset about that, his name was James Bond and he was 8 weeks old. There was no saving him, I had to watch him struggle for breath and it was heartbreaking. I get so attached to animals, they become family very quickly. I promise the next one will be happier but I like the ending to this one.**


	5. Flower

**Disclaimer: I shall never own the Mentalist...Never! No infringement intended. :)**

**A/N: Sometimes its more fun to just turn the music up full blast and rock out while typing. Who's with me? Plus it seems to be the way to get over my writer's block. Woohoo! This one is light and fluffy. I've been in a fluffy mood lately.**

**Flower**

There was something different about Lisbon today, Jane knew it. She had a certain pep in her step, a certain air about her and his observations were confirmed when he noticed the single blue rose in her hands. Somebody was definitely happy and that somebody had piqued his interest. He wanted to know where she got the flower and from whom. His nosy side was always interested when it came to Teresa Lisbon. After all, if he had competition he needed to know who it was. His mind was coming up with different scenarios -all ending rather badly- on how to figure out the new mystery. One involved just asking her but that was just too easy, he didn't want easy. He decided to observe her behavior for a little while. If she carried the flower to work then he had to assume either the person who gave it to her drove or that someone at work had given it to her. He didn't think any of the men in the building were quite that brave but he could be wrong. That left the theory of whomever gave it to her drove her to work, he really wasn't so fond of that theory which left him a little concerned. He shouldn't care if she had a romantic partner but he did.

His plan to only watch her, to study her went completely AWOL when he walked by her office and saw her on the phone. She was giggling - his Lisbon actually giggled. He knew it was the same person who had given her the flower. It had to be. He had to figure this out and he was going to do it sooner rather than later. Without even bothering to knock he waltzed into her office and smiled brightly at the somewhat annoyed expression on her face.

"I gotta go Luke....yeah something came up at work. I'll see you when I get home." Luke huh? Was Lisbon really dating someone named Luke? He didn't have a problem with the name per say, it was a nice name but he just didn't see her dating a Luke. And what was this 'I'll see you when I get home' stuff had he completely lost his touch? He would know if someone was living with her, wouldn't he? "Can I help you Jane?"

"Well, yes, you can. Who's Luke?" Instead of an answer all he got was a steely glare. "The same guy who gave you this beautiful rose, no doubt but who is he to you? A boyfriend? I'm not so sure. Maybe a friend, more than likely but then why would he be at your place while you're working?"

"Is this why you came in here, to analyze my personal life?"

"Pretty much." No real point in lying about it when she already knew the answer. Dropping into the chair opposite hers, he sighed. She didn't look so annoyed now, more amused than anything and maybe he was wrong but he could have sworn that there was a certain glimmer of playfulness in her eyes.

"Jane..."

"So Luke?"

"You're jealous...oh my God, the Patrick Jane is jealous." Her eyes widened in surprise as her lips curved into a smile. She looked absolutely ravishing but he quickly realized what she said and tried to think of a good retort.

"What? No, why would I be?" Okay, so he could have used something a little more convincing but really she was very distracting when she wasn't even trying to be.

"I don't know. Why would you be?" Damn, she was getting good at this. He needed to be more careful around her.

"I'm not jealous I just think it'd be a good thing if I knew, just so I don't show up randomly at your apartment or something."

"You don't come to my apartment." It was a valid point, one he needed to obliterate.

"Well in case I did." She studied him for a few minutes in silence, her eyes roaming over him and her head tilting ever so slightly to the left. She was trying to figure him out, trying to put the puzzle pieces together in her mind. He had to admit her gaze was slightly unnerving but he knew he hid the intimidation well. Sometimes the woman really could get to him, sometimes she had him squirming on the inside. It was just his job to hide it, to keep her on her toes and thinking that she didn't scare him. Honestly there were times he was grateful she didn't tackle him but at the same time he liked seeing how far he could push her to get a rise. It was just fun and she made it so easy even with the you're-dead glares.

"Luke is a six year old little boy who's staying with me for the week while his mother is on a business trip. He's at home with a babysitter." As soon as the words 'six year old' left her tongue, Jane was feeling really ridiculous. He'd been worried about a romantic partner and it turned out to be a little boy? Maybe he was losing his touch or maybe when it came to her, his judement was cloudy.

"Hm, he has good taste in flowers."

"You were jealous, and I know why." He scoffed and was about to deny it once again but she stopped him by standing up. A little confused by the sudden shift he did nothing to prepare himself for the saucy grin she tossed him as she walked towards him with a determined look on her face. He silently wondered if he should follow her lead and stand but she leaning over him before he had the chance. This is not what something he expected, in fact he was almost convinced this wasn't real. Almost believed it was all a realistic dream, that is until her green eyes met his.

"L-Lisbon..." Apprehension flickered in her gaze but it was quickly demolished when she closed the gap between them and brushed her lips against his. He'd give her this one, she was right. He'd misjudged her happy demeanor as a romantic based one when in reality it was maternal in origin. One point for Lisbon, zero for Jane. He'd remedy that later, for now he was perfectly happy with wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

She couldn't believe she had done it, she had kissed Jane - was kissing him and he seemed okay with it. A surprised gasp filled the air when he pulled her into his lap, she hadn't really been expecting him to respond so eagerly. Most of the time thoughts of his wife and daughter kept her from making a fool of herself but when she realized he had been jealous those thoughts went out the window. Maybe it was wrong of her but if felt so good to have his lips against hers. To feel them moving softly and coaxing her to let him deepen the kiss. She probably would have if they weren't at work but they were and this was the wrong place to be doing such things. Jane didn't exactly seemed pleased when she broke the connection between their mouths and he tried to close the distance again but she leaned away.

"We're at work."

"You started this." A mischievous smile presented itself as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. She might have ended their kiss but she hadn't moved from his lap and to be honest she enjoyed the close proximity. She liked being able to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Because I wanted you to know you don't have to be jealous." It was partially true, sure she could have just told him that and then waited to show him but she couldn't. She'd blame a momentary lapse of sanity.

"I wasn't."

"Really? Hm, seems to me like you were."

"Nope, nope, just wanted to say I liked the flower." Lisbon raised in eyebrow in disbelief as a smirk tilted the corners of her mouth. She didn't believe one word of his bullshit answer. This was one thing she knew she got right. Her, one point and Jane, zero.

"The flower isn't from Luke. Why would I bring a flower to work that he gave me, if he's staying at my apartment? I could have just left it there." Two points for Lisbon, zero for Jane. A frown crossed his features at the thought of being wrong twice in a matter of minutes. This was highly concerning.

"Who's it from?" It was obvious that it didn't really matter, since they were kissing less than six minutes ago but he was still curious. He tried to figure it out in his head but he couldn't think of anyone. Instead of hearing an answer all he got was a laugh before she untangled herself from his arms and headed back to her desk. He would figure this out if it took him all day.

**A/N: Hope this satisfies everyones inner shipper ;).**


	6. Smile

**Disclaimer: Not owning it. **

**A/N: Finally getting around to updating this one, so sorry it took so long. I've been so preoccupied lately. Baby showers are fun to plan. ;) Now onto the next Lisbon edition of Minisodes. Hope you enjoy, oh and as for those wondering about the flower from the last chapter....well I might write a one-shot expansion of that one so you know where it came from. If you guys are really that curious.**

**The ending to this one gets a little out of character. Just thought I'd warn you.**

**Smile**

The dark and dreary atmosphere paired well with the chill of the December air. It was almost Christmas, another week and the holiday would be upon them. Lisbon had one idea in mind, one gift she would give anything to have. She wanted to see Patrick Jane smile. It probably sounded silly considering he smiles all the time but she meant a real one. The ones that she'd only seen few and far between. The man would occasionally drop the mask long enough for her to see something real, to see a happiness that was true. If she still believed in Santa that would have been at the top of her list to send to the North Pole but the jolly plump man had been dead to her for some time. In fact she never really bought into the whole one man takes every child in the world presents all in one night thing. The guy would have needed super speed.

Every year she sent her brother's a little something, as well as on their birthdays, it was the least she could do. They were her brothers and she loved them, which is why she vowed to get Jane something too. He was Jane, slightly annoying and a thorn in her side but she loved him anyway. Today was her shopping day, she had left work at a decent hour so she the shops would still be open. She knew when she walked into the mall that she would get something for everyone on her team but she was more excited about the idea of finding something to make Jane smile. The smile that was on her Christmas list, her grown up list, which consisted of a lot of things that would never happen. No more murders being one of them but it was still a nice thought.

"Lisbon!" The voice would be recognizable anywhere. Turning towards the door she'd just entered, Lisbon saw the smiling face of Jane. One of his plastered on smiles.

"Did you follow me?"

"Well, if by follow you mean wait for you to leave work and then tail your car all the way here then yes. Although I was careful not to let you see me." His mega watt grin managed to only grow when the annoyed expression took over her features.

"Why? Wait, do I even want to know?"

"I figured you were Christmas shopping and I have some of my own to do. It makes sense to do it together rather than alone, this way we can get second opinions." Lisbon knew there really wasn't a point in arguing, he'd just follow her around anyway and completely ignore everything she said, so after heaving a ragged sigh she just motioned for him to come along.

"Who all are you buying for?"

"The team." There was a hint of sadness in his voice and she knew why, the team were the only ones he had left to buy for. She should have thought the question through more thoroughly before asking. "You?"

"Same."

"And your brothers, their families."

"Yes." Silence settled between them, but it wasn't wasn't forced. It was rather comfortable and if anybody saw them walking together they probably looked like a couple who were out doing some holiday shopping. Lisbon was about to head into the bookstore when Jane grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What do you say we get some food before we start this. I'm absolutely starved." He placed one hand over his stomach to emphasize his point, which had her smiling and turning back to the food court. The man really did hold some kind of power over her, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Ignoring the hand he slid around to the small of her back, she joined the line for Subway. It might have been rude of her not to even ask what he wanted, but she really just figured he'd wander off to get whatever he was craving, except he never moved from her side.

"You can go get what you want Jane, you don't have to wait on me."

"I'm good. Although I do want....get a foot long. I'll eat the other half, and I will be right back." Lisbon was slightly confused at his request but found herself nodding anyway. The warmth of his hand left her back and suddenly she felt cold. Watching him sprint across the food court was rather amusing though. She didn't get to see where he was going since she was next up to order and had to turn her attention to the person asking what type of bread she would like. She hoped Jane liked Italian.

Weaving through people and various strollers, Jane made his way up to the counter. He really loved the giant cookies that this place sold and he had a feeling that Lisbon did too. Something about a warm gooey giant chocolate chip cookie just screamed holiday cheer. He wasn't really one for celebrating that much anymore but he'd decided he needed to get the woman who meant the most to him something for Christmas and he knew it would seem rather odd if he didn't get the others on the team something too. So maybe he shouldn't have followed her, but he wasn't regretting it yet. In fact, she seemed almost pleased with his presence. Forking over the cash for the calorie loaded, size of a plate cookie, he smiled and winked at the woman working the register. She offered him a polite smile in return and handed him the box with the delicious treat hidden inside. A quick peek and he was on his way back through the crowd. Back to Lisbon.

He searched the line for her, but she was already gone. Searching tables was his next feat and then he saw her sitting alone at a picnic table instead of just a regular one with chairs. Of course she would pick the one with benches. He didn't mind though because as soon as she looked up and saw him, a questioning smirk played at her lips. There was no doubt in his mind that she wanted to know what was in the box he carried. He managed to surprise her again when he took a seat right next to her instead of across from her. There was a sudden intake of air on her part when their elbows brushed.

"What's in the box?" Jane learned two things just from the sandwich she was taking a bite out of; One, she preferred it not toasted and two, she liked ranch dressing.

"Dessert."

"That doesn't tell me what it is." Lisbon hid her smile behind the sandwich she was holding in one hand and reached towards the box with the other. She wasn't expecting Jane to smack her hand away while grabbing his own food. "Wha-"

"You have to wait." She frowned and tried again but he grabbed her wrist. "Something tells me you were the type to get into the presents early."

"Maybe." Heat rose into her cheeks at the touch of his warm fingers wrapped around her wrist. His chuckle had her snapping around to face him. "What are you laughing at?"

"You have ranch on your face." Pulling her hand out of his grasp, Lisbon wiped furiously at her face until she was satisfied that it was gone. His chuckle had only continued though, and it slightly annoyed her that he would have the audacity to make fun of her for something like that. Without giving any warning she dipped her finger in some of the ranch that had dripped onto the paper the sandwich was wrapped in and aimed right for his cheek. He grew silent the second she came in contact with his skin, his eyes widening at the realization of what she had done and Lisbon was proud. She had caught him off guard and it felt damn good but then he turned the tables yet again. He didn't move to wipe it off, or even pretend he cared. Instead he grabbed her hand, ran his finger along hers collecting the rest of the ranch and started for her face. She was prepared though, she caught his wrist inches before his finger would have touched her cheek. They looked completely ridiculous sitting there holding each other's hands away from their faces but it was somehow fun.

"Jane this is juvenile and people are staring."

"You started it." It was true, it had been her fault but damn him for making it into something bigger. He looked so childlike and happy though. That smile, the one she'd been dying to see again was present on his face and a sudden ache coursed through her veins. Her main wish on her Christmas list had just been fulfilled and all by goofing around.

"Don't freak out on me okay? Promise you won't."

"Lisbon, what are you talking a-"

"Just promise." It was the tone of her voice, demanding and strong that had him agreeing and loosening the grip on her hand. She was right people were staring and he was starting to feel a little embarrassed about the situation.

"Okay, I promise." Swallowing the fear rising in her chest, Lisbon closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his. She half expected him to push her away, so she didn't give him the chance. Brushing her mouth over his softly, just once, she pulled back and dropped her gaze. Even though he had promised, she still thought he'd freak out. That had been horribly selfish of her. Their hands dropped, the ranch fight forgotten, and Jane wiped the substance from the side of his face with a napkin.

"Sorry, that was too..."

"Don't. Don't apologize. Let's just finish eating and get back to shopping okay?" The defeated nod he received made him realize just how harsh he had sounded, which hadn't been his intention at all. "I'm not going to stop you if you want to do that again."

**a/n: I'm sorry this one got a wee bit neglected. *yikes* I was working on my new Mentalist story, which I also need to update....oh boy.**


	7. Dance

**Disclaimer: No infringement intended. I do not own the Mentalist. (I'm awesome...but I'm not THAT awesome.)**

**A/N: I've been in one of my 'inspired by music' moods again. (These happen A LOT!) Anyways so I had to post this random little chapter, then again all of these are random little chapters. :) Enjoy. **

**There are some lyrics from Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top.**

**Dance**

A loud noise - noises really - pulled Lisbon from the bliss of sleep. She wanted to burrow herself back into the covers but then another loud crash echoed through her apartment followed by a string of curse words. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to let Jane stay over. The previous night was one big blur of events and teasing. They'd both wanted some company after the case and sought out each other to take their minds off of everything. It had gotten really late before they had realized it and Lisbon insisted he take the couch. She hadn't wanted him to drive at three in the morning on little to no sleep.

Forcing herself up out of the warm bed and soft pillows, Lisbon didn't even bother to glance in the mirror before heading down the stairs. It wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone and appearance wasn't a big deal in her own home. If Jane didn't like it then tough, he could leave for all she cared at this time of the morning. She groaned when there was no sunlight coming through the living room windows. It was obviously too early for this. The sky was turning lighter but still no sun.

The blanket she'd given Jane was folded neatly at the edge of the couch, his shoes lined up on the floor next to it but the man himself was nowhere to be seen. She knew he was in the kitchen before she even finished descending the stairs, the noise that had woke her gave that much away. Pots and pans clanging is what it had sounded like. Her bare feet padded across the carpet, straight for the kitchen and that's when she noticed it for the first time.

_"When I step out I'm gonna do you in," _A smug smile lit up her face as she heard Jane singing. It only grew when she actually saw him. _"They come runnin' just as fast as they can, Coz every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man,"_

He was standing at the stove, stirring something and wiggling his hips along with each word he sang. Lisbon had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the sight. The man really could go over the top at times but she had to admit he looked happy compared to the lingering sadness that they'd both been feeling the night before. Childlike and rumpled from sleep, he seemed to be enjoying himself. It was sexy in a way she couldn't even begin to describe. There was something calming about him being so comfortable in her apartment.

She didn't hide herself, or interrupt. He didn't seem embarrassed so she leaned against the counter and let him finish his little show. He clearly didn't care she was wearing only a long t-shirt. It was one she had from teenage years, some boy who she'd been dating had given it to her and she'd never gotten rid of it. He tossed a smile her direction and lifted the spoon he was stirring with up to his lips. The aroma that filled the air hit her senses like an overload. She hadn't noticed before due to his dancing. Biscuits, she could smell them and he was taste testing the gravy.

"Enjoying the show Lisbon?" The teasing tone did nothing to distract her from the way he was blowing gently at the spoon before tasting the gravy. She tried not to stare but it was difficult when he licked his lips and smiled. "Lisbon?"

"Huh? Oh, uh if by enjoying you mean trying not to laugh at you then yes." Honestly though she had enjoyed the little show, it was something she could get used to. Waking up and finding Jane dancing around in her kitchen. It was a nice thought, a nice fantasy.

"You hungry? It'll be done in about two minutes."

"Yeah, I could eat. I'll be right back." He nodded and turned all his attention back to the task at hand as she headed back through the living room. The bathroom was calling Lisbon's name as she made her way up the stairs. One look in the mirror and she realized it wouldn't hurt to at least take the time to tame her hair a little. She'd shower after she ate, there was plenty of time. Jane had managed to wake her a good hour before her alarm was set to go off. Three hours of sleep, only three. She'd be a little grumpy today but honestly so far she was good. Jane's dancing might have had something to do with that. She had been set on yelling at him for waking her up and getting into things but he'd been smiling which was better than the defeated look he'd worn last night.

One of her spare toothbrushes was lying next to her sink. It made her way too happy to see it there and to know it was the one Jane had used. It almost felt like this was routine. She ran her fingers through her hair, managing to brush her teeth and wash her face before she heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom door. A knock followed and she quickly opened the panel seperating them.

"I wanted to say thank you." His words were blurted out before she could even get the door halfway open. "For letting me stay last night, for keeping me company."

"You told me once you'd always be there for me. Just consider this as me returning the favor." A nod was her answer as they continued to stare at each other for a long minute. Lisbon became aware of the lack of space between them as Jane leaned a shoulder against the doorframe. She almost took a step back, out of habit she supposed but she didn't. She wanted to be this close to him.

"Returning the favor?"

"Yeah. I'll always be here for you too, Jane." A few more seconds of silent staring passed. Something unspoken passing between them and she wondered if maybe they'd ever be anything more than just colleagues, more than friends. She could see the adoration in his eyes and she knew the feelings weren't only one sided. It was easy to tell that sometimes his gazes lingered too long or were a little too smoldering but she knew he was conflicted about it. He was unsure what to do in a situation like theirs. The quiet became comfortable, welcomed even by the intimate setting but then he broke the moment with a clap of his hands, making her jump.

"Great, now how 'bout we eat?" Lisbon didn't want their moment to be over. Call her crazy but she liked having him around this early in the morning. She liked knowing he'd made them breakfast. Something inside of her made her reach for his hand before he could move away. The smile fell from his face and she knew he could see every emotion that was coursing through her just by looking in her eyes. He might have been conflicted on the issue but she wasn't anymore, she needed him to know that. She watched his mouth open, forming a question but she cut him off by stretching up and capturing his lips softly. She wasn't expecting anything, but that doesn't mean she wasn't happy when his arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer. She fleetingly wondered if he'd be in her kitchen again in the morning, singing something different.

**a/n: Halloween was great, babyshower, lots of candy, more candy, funny pictures, I dressed as Lisbon and my best friend was Bill Kaulitz -- lead singer in German band Tokio Hotel. It was awesome. I literally ate a bag of Barbecue chips, M&M's and Gummy Bears for dinner. I was hungry because I skipped breakfast and lunch. I think I just gained twenty pounds. Ah well. I love Halloween! I also think I need some more food. :D**


	8. Movie

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine....obviously.**

**A/N: Finally getting a new chapter of this up. I'm hoping to finish this by New Years. I've got three stories that I'm hoping to finish by then. Two in this fandom. Anyways onward to the story. I believe I promised to make sure Lisbon didn't eat in this one so I managed. Though she wasn't too happy about it, she really wanted to eat something. ;) This one's a short one. In fact they probably all will be. **

**Movie**

Eight thirty at night and Lisbon was packing her stuff to head home. After spending most of the day tracking down leads with Jane in the pouring rain, she was looking forward to relaxing for a few hours and then crawling into her comfy bed to settle in for the night. It sounded like a good idea; one of the best she'd had all day. The worst had been wearing a white blouse, although her jacket helped. Jane had just let himself dry but Lisbon didn't like the trail of water that followed her or the way her clothes had clung to her skin. It was a good thing she kept an extra outfit on hand. Her hair had landed itself in a messy bun on top of her head, something she usually reserved for home only but when it was wet it was pointless to try anything else. Gathering the rest of her things, she grabbed the door handle and pulled it open with a little more force than was necessary. She blamed the exhaustion for her mood. Stepping out from her office without even looking up from the floor, she collided with a solid warm obstacle: Jane.

"Whoa, Lisbon." A pair of warm hands caught her elbows as she stumbled backwards in attempts to distance herself from him. "Careful."

"Sorry. Were you coming to talk to me?" Lisbon knew it was a dumb question, he was standing right outside of her office door but still. She just didn't know what else to say and she really wanted to get home. Her shower was calling her name and so was the bed she'd forgotten to make up that morning.

"Indeed I was. You know what would be a good idea?"

"No but I'm sure you're gonna tell me." She smiled at him playfully expecting him to return it but he didn't. In fact he seemed off, the gleam in his eye was gone and the usual smirk wasn't playing at his lips. Something was different with him, something was wrong.

"Catching a movie to kill a few hours. What do you say?" Normal circumstances, she would have turned him down and went home knowing that everything was fine but the pain behind his eyes had her nodding before she could even think. She hadn't been to see a movie in a long time and even though she felt like it was something that was reserved for dates or close friends, she let him lead her out of the building without protest. He offered her a small smile when they reached his car and it concerned her that it didn't reach his eyes. He was upset about something and she needed to figure out what so she could help. She wouldn't ask him yet, she'd wait until they reached their destination. Surely she could make it a whole ten minutes without blurting it out. There was always the radio if she couldn't.

"So, any movie in particular you want to see?" Sometimes she really wished she could come up with better conversation starters. Maybe she should get out more, maybe she would if they made this into an every Tuesday occurrence.

"No, you?"

"Not really but I don't know what's playing."

"I know you're trying to be subtle Lisbon but just ask whatever it is you want to ask."

"What's wrong?" A pause filled the air between them causing a thick tension to arise. "I can tell somethings bothering you Jane."

"It's just a bad day." That was the only answer she received, the only words that left his lips and the end of their conversation until they arrived at the theater. She really wanted to be nosy and push him until he finally opened up but she knew it wasn't a good idea so she didn't. She'd wait and maybe he'd decide to let her in on his own. It didn't matter if it was tomorrow or the day after or a year later, as long as he knew that she would be there and she would listen. For now she'd let him have this, she'd watch a movie with him and pretend that their conversation hadn't happened. She even let him pay for her ticket without a fuss and waited in line while he bought himself some popcorn and a large Pepsi. She didn't want anything but he still bought her some M&Ms and told her she could just save them for later.

The last time she'd been to see a movie had been on a date that ended terribly and the guy had chosen to see something she wasn't the slightest bit interested in but Jane picked something she'd been intrigued by. He picked '2012', he even asked if that was okay or if she wanted to watch one of the others playing. Something a gentleman should do, something her date had not. Guy was an ass anyway but it still bothered her that her last date was over eight months ago and instead of something more serious, they'd gone to a movie. She knew she wasn't the best date but really, a movie? No dinner, no walk afterwards just a movie. She was a woman, she wanted more than a silly movie. Even if her job was important that didn't mean she didn't want something more. Pushing back the rant playing out in her head, she settled into the present with Jane. He was walking behind her, letting her choose where they were going to sit and after a few seconds she chose the third row. It was her favorite and she knew he wouldn't care.

All she had wanted to do was go home, shower and sleep but here she was sinking into a theater seat and waiting for the film to start. The things she would do just in hopes to make him feel better. That thought alone had her turning to face him and trying to read his expression. It annoyed her to no end that he could remain hidden without even trying, or maybe he was trying. She didn't know and that bugged her too. Her eyes never left his face, she didn't watch the opening credits of the movie. She kept watching his eyes, watching the movie through him. The light from the screen flashing across his face and the way his hand lifted pieces of popcorn to his mouth. He picked at the treat more than he ate it and she wondered if he even liked it or if he'd got it just in case she wanted it. When he finally acknowledged her staring by reaching for her hand, and leaning in towards her she let her mind get carried away.

"Jane..."

"Thank you for being here, Lisbon." He stopped a few inches from her and whispered softly. So softly that she could barely hear him over the sounds drifting from the speakers. They both knew this was just a way for him to distance himself from whatever he was feeling but that was okay because he'd asked her to come along. Surely that meant something; he was slowly letting her in.

"You're welcome." Without thinking of the consequences or even thinking at all, she closed the distance between them and didn't realize what she was doing until her lips were pressed to his in a chaste kiss. A flush rose in her cheeks as she jerked away and muttered an apology. For the first time since they'd sat down, she forced herself to look at the giant screen. Maybe she could write it off as a friendly kiss, it was sweet and quick but she didn't know if Jane would believe her. She didn't even believe herself.

**a/n: Do you know how weird it is to write something involving these two and a movie theater? Maybe it's just me but I hate that prompt with a passion now. Grrrr. Anyway I really like the ending to this one. It's awkward Lisbon which just makes my day.**


	9. Uncomfortable

**Disclaimer: Well it's after Christmas...Santa didn't bring me jack so there ya go. Not owning it.**

**A/N: My other little Christmas present to everyone. (In my defense...it was done before Christmas sorry for not posting sooner) I hope you guys like it. I figured the Jane Edition had a Christmas story so this one just needed one to match. :D And this one...is because, again who doesn't love an uncomfy Lisbon who manages to get under Jane's skin while he gets under hers as well? She's the greatest.**

**Random craziness ensues past this point. Santa, hooker, skimpy and cheesy, consider yourselves warned. With the seriousness in my other stories right now I just needed to write something light. **

**Uncomfortable**

Tugging furiously at the red velvet that did little to cover her cleavage, Lisbon tried to lengthen her attire. It was pointless but she was uncomfortable showing so much of herself to all her coworkers and the entire CBI, she didn't mind the red and white hat adorning the top of her head, she could handle a Santa hat. No big deal but really? Who wanted a sexy Mrs. Claus anyway, and why were the outfits so skimpy? So she knew why, but it still bothered her. This is why she enjoyed being head of her own unit, she could send someone else on missions like this but the higher ups pulled the strings this time. She was nothing more than a puppet wearing a little red mini dress with white fluff tickling her thighs. They'd caught the guy easily seeing as she was on the inside to scope out the party goers but it didn't make her any less anxious to get to her office so she could get her clothes. She was tired of sending death glares to every man who whistled or made some lewd remark. A few of them had her cheeks flushing a bright pink and she was sick of it. She wasn't uncomfortable with her body, just with the fact that the people she expected to respect her could now see skin they weren't supposed to ever be exposed to.

She was almost to safety, her office door was in sight and almost close enough to reach. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if the outfit wasn't too small. It was intended for someone else who had to back out of the operation at the last minute. She was the only one who was almost the same build. Almost being the key word, the reason she was trying not to breathe too deeply. The fabric felt as if it was cutting into her ribs with every shallow breath which made her breasts seem even more on display. Before she even pushed the door to her safe haven open, she came to the conclusion that she'd keep the Santa hat for the rest of the day. Everybody else was relatively festive and who was she to ruin the spirit? Plus she thought she looked good with the hat, it was rather cute if she dare say so herself.

Relishing in the dark, enclosed environment, Lisbon realized that her team hadn't seen her since afternoon, they had no idea that she'd helped another unit. In fact all they knew is that roughly five seconds ago she'd walked passed the bullpen wearing a tiny red and white number with matching heels and hat. A groan fell from her lips and she stepped out of the uncomfortable shoes. This was just great, her team had seen her dressed as Santa's hooker. Okay, so was exaggerating a bit, the outfit wasn't that bad it was just too small on her which made her look like Santa's hooker. At least that's what she thought anyway.

Barefoot and searching for something on her desk, Lisbon heard the door open. She didn't look up just flicked her gaze the general direction, saw the ugly brown shoes and knew who it was. Just her luck, the person to come see her when she was dressed like this had to be Jane. Of course it did. Several silent seconds ticked by but she stayed partially bent over the desk, sifting through a stack of papers. It wasn't until even more silence ticked by that she finally looked up. She didn't see the smiling teasing face of Patrick Jane, she saw the shocked somewhat unreadable face of Patrick Jane. There was something about seeing him looking so dumbfounded that gave her an air of confidence. She'd managed to fluster Jane into silence and for that, she felt she deserved some kind of an award.

"Lisbon?"

"Yes?" She drawled out the word, leaving a hint of teasing in her voice just because.

"I thought I needed to come talk Santa's mistress about the Christmas party Van Pelt is hosting."

"Santa's mistress?" Stepping around her desk, she brought herself to stand directly in front of him and placed her hands on her hips. The only thing it actually did was make her chest stick out further which she noted made his eyes widen slightly and his cheeks turn rosy. This was oddly gratifying for her. She'd managed to get under his skin and yet when he spoke again, he sounded nothing but calm.

"You my dear, are obviously not Mrs. Claus which leaves the mistress theory. I don't believe that's appropriate work attire, unless they changed the dress code without my knowledge. Not that anyone seems to be complaining."

"I was just filling in for someone on an undercover operation and the damn dress is too small." Jane being Jane had somehow turned it back on her, making her fiddle with the hem resting on her upper thighs. She tried pulling it down but gave in when the fabric wouldn't budge. It was pointless to try and fix it. They'd both just have to be uncomfortable.

"CBI should have pajama day, imagine how they'd react to that jersey."

"Hush, can you please leave so I can get out of this before I faint?" Really if it wasn't too small she wouldn't mind quite as much. The white ribbon sewed into the waistline was cutting into her and she really wanted back into her clothes that actually fit.

"I like the Santa hat. Adorable."

"I'm dressed in this thing," She gestured wildly to her wardrobe with an amused smirk toying at her lips. "and you tease me about the hat?"

"It's the best part of the outfit. I bet it'll look even better once you're back in your own comfy clothes." A boyish grin lit up his face as he bravely reached up and ran his index finger along the white fluff outlining her neck. She wasn't counting on that move or her responding one.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me while I've been wearing this stupid thing." He wasn't teasing, she could tell by the look on his face. The usually composed and hard to read Patrick Jane was looking at her with open honest eyes. She was slightly taken aback by the shift in the air.

"Meh." They'd gone from teasing to flirting to...she wasn't sure. Romancing? She didn't know if that was the right word for it but she knew her heart was practically pounding in her chest as he stepped closer; hand ghosting down her arm, then returning to his side. Her hands itched to bury themselves in his curls, to tug him down until their mouths were touching. She blamed the lack of oxygen to her brain for thoughts like that, and at the moment it was highly probable. The tightness of the fabric incaging her chest was making her a little lightheaded but she had no excuse for every other time she'd wanted to do the same thing. "I heard Johnson say something nice."

"Yeah, because saying he asked Santa to bring me as his Christmas present was nice." Back to teasing, their moments never lasted very long. Those few seconds when it felt as though the barriers between them were down, she cherished those. "The only thing saving him is that he didn't realize it was me until I turned around and now he's hiding somewhere."

"He said you looked 'hot'. Isn't that considered nice?"

"I look like Santa's personal hooker."

"Mistress, I doubt the jolly old guy would pay for..."

"Jane!" She didn't notice how he kept shifting closer until he wrapped one arm around her waist, his fingers dancing up her back. She was frozen, couldn't move so she kept her eyes glued to his chest knowing this wasn't what she thought it was. There was no way but then he came even closer and she wasn't so sure. Her hands made contact with his jacket and that's when she heard it. A soft noise, the noise of a zipper and then a deep breath entered her lungs. It felt so good to be able to take a breath and not be restricted by the tight red fabric.

"There, that's better. No risk of fainting now that you can breathe." His breath tickled her ear, his voice sounding louder than it really was, echoing around her. He had to know this was torture, didn't he? Surely he could tell what he'd just done to her. How much she liked the feel of him unzipping the fabric and trailing his finger along the newly exposed skin. "Wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

She lost control of her urges the split second their eyes met which led to her clenching his jacket in her fists when he tried to step back. Did he really think he could do something like that and just walk away? He seemed somewhat stunned by her reaction which made it easier for her to press a soft quick kiss to his cheek. It was a test of sorts, she just wanted to see how he'd respond.

When he made no move to pull away she tangled one hand in the curls at the base of his neck and let her mouth seek his. Warm and soft, just as she'd imagined his lips to feel against her own. She felt his hands move to her hips, hesitant and cautious as she moved to deepen the caress their lips were caught in. To her surprise and relief, he let her. He matched her ministrations with his own and pulled her closer making her think that maybe skimpy little outfits that left her lungs burning for air weren't as bad as she'd originally thought. There was still no way she was ever wearing it again.

**a/n: Merry (late) Christmas and Happy Holidays. ;) Hope you enjoyed my little rambling fic of nonsense. Hey, it's the holidays....nonsense is a given. Oh and for earthlydreamz, if you read this, I don't know if you read this but I'll be starting that sequel soon. The Grumpy Jane and Lisbon one. :D Just thought I'd let you know I didn't forget. **


	10. Embrace

**Disclaimer: Not owning it. I do a great job of that, why ruin a good thing?**

**A/N: So I'm working on updating all of my stuff right, and I realized I needed to finish this little series. Meh. **

**Believe it or not this one has been typed since Rose Colored Glasses. Slight spoilers to that. Oh and uh, slight cheesiness and fluff ensue. You be warned.**

**Embrace**

It had started with that dance they'd shared at the high school reunion. At first Lisbon was a little shocked and then she'd thought that maybe Jane was just enjoying seeing her flustered in her own home. It was a regular Tuesday evening when he'd come by the first time, one thing in mind. She'd blown him off, thought he was simply trying to get a rise out of her but then he'd admitted that he'd enjoyed having her in his arms. She'd blushed, told him to hush and let him choose the music. The next day at work, they'd acted as they always did. Never letting on to the fact that they'd danced in her living room for well over three hours the night before. Lisbon had thought it was a one time thing, just like she'd let herself believe the first dance had been but she was wrong.

Every Tuesday for some unforeseen reason, Jane would show up at her apartment for the same thing; to dance. She'd questioned it the first few times, he'd gave some witty remark and then they'd dance around her apartment, wrapped in each others embrace as if it was something they were supposed to be doing. He always left after a few hours even though she'd offered him the couch more than once. He never accepted and part of her was glad. She didn't know how she'd handle it if he stayed.

It had been two months since the first time they'd danced and like clockwork he showed up every single Tuesday at ten o'clock on the dot. There was never a day he was late, never a day he didn't show and she'd grown used to their late night shindig. Though she wasn't sure how she'd handle it if he stopped coming, she'd grown attached to their shared dances. At first it was a little awkward for her. Dancing in public was one thing but in the privacy of her own home for no reason at all, was something entirely different. It was personal and she was starting to think it was romantic in nature. It wasn't a dance between friends anymore, that had changed after the second Tuesday.

It wasn't even really dancing anymore, they just sort of swayed and held each other tight. She wasn't dumb, something had happened but she didn't know if he had planned it or not. She'd been hiding her feelings for him and doing a decent job at it but this threatened that. For two months she'd let him into her home, her life and let him hold her while soft romantic music flowed through the speakers in her living room. It had stopped being two friends sharing a dance a long time ago. At least it had for her.

Another Tuesday rolled around and she was actually pacing her kitchen by the time a knock sounded on her door. Jane noticed immediately that she seemed a little distracted but she just said she had a lot on her mind. It was true, she did. She couldn't decide whether or not she should tell him they couldn't keep doing this. She knew he'd ask why when it was just a friendly dance. That was the question she was dreading. Somehow she'd let herself be pulled against his chest once again. She was comfortable being pressed against him in such a way but when the first few bars of the song drifted into the air, she tensed.

In the nights he'd come by, they never danced to this song. The one that instigated their first shared dance. More Than Words. She wasn't sure what he was trying to do here, she didn't know if she wanted to find out but an overwhelming urge to question him took over. Turning her face into his neck, she let the soft lyrics plague her thoughts.

"Jane?" They'd never talked before while swaying, it was always silent but she couldn't handle the silence anymore. "What are we doing?"

"Dancing." The warm hand resting against her lower back shifted higher and then stroked back down, repeating the motion over and over.

"No, this song, here in my apartment? I just..."

"It's a good song." The dancing had stopped, they weren't moving anymore. They were just standing, but neither made a move to extract themselves from the way they were wrapped around each other. Lisbon kept her body pressed to his, head buried in his neck and he kept his hand on her back to keep her close. It wasn't long until both of his hands were soothing her with soft touch. The music kept playing and Lisbon started analyzing what they were doing.

"Jane, this isn't dancing."

"No, it's not but it started that way." It had, Lisbon knew he was being honest by the way he was running his fingers up and down her spine. "Listen."

She stayed in his arms, enjoying the warmth and did as he told her to. She listened. She could hear his heart thumping in his chest, the words of the song dancing around them and then she realized what he was doing. He was using the music and she now understood. He'd picked this song on this night for a reason. Slowly lifting her head from it's resting place, she nuzzled her nose against his cheek and closed her eyes. Time to face the music - so to speak.

"Patrick, I think I know what you're trying to say." With only a slight movement on both of their parts, they were face to face. Far enough apart to look, really look in each other's eyes but close enough that their noses were touching. One tilt of the chin and Lisbon pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It was simply a sweet caress, nothing more but it meant a lot to her and by the way his hands stilled against her back, she knew it affected him too. She'd read him right, she'd figured it out. He was using more than words to show her how he felt and she was doing the same.

**a/n: I've decided to go ahead and mark this as complete. So it's only 10 chaps instead of the originally intended 11. I'm sorry. I've just got way too much on my plate.**


End file.
